


When You Were Here

by WriterOnAMission



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Sad, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOnAMission/pseuds/WriterOnAMission
Summary: You were meant to be together forever, fighting against the world, side by side. But, sometimes, the world can be a cruel place when you love someone this deeply.





	When You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Dog (Xilianr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/gifts).



> A Mike gift. Warning, it is sad. It's not the longest or best written story out there. But, without further ado, I gift this, my friend, to you. I am sorry if the ‘you’ is nothing like you as I sort of used the picture and song as my focus. I hope you still like it? I've never done this as a gift before. *blushes*  
> [Pic Inspiration](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f4/95/24/f49524160f2f12ac410e92700bd52f2b.jpg) (also in body) & [Song Inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptrh3LNj1W0)  
> All credit goes to their respective, beautifully talented artists.

 

 

 

 

Fall was his favorite season. He said it was because of three magical things. The changing colors, brisk air, and how it made you snuggle closer to him as you laid in bed; two people in love, relying on one another against the world as you gazed into the velvety black sky from your window. He was your sanctuary after a hard day’s work. He, your best friend, knew all your secrets. There was not a thing you didn’t share to him. And he you. A soul bonded to another soul, fated to be together.

“Mike?” You asked, propping yourself up to look at him.

Mike’s hands were placed behind his head which was bent down. You were able to see his dark lashes rest delicately against his skin. Lips, full and slightly parted, puffing our air to each fall of his chest. The comforter rested on his hips; his white shirt having been lifted slightly allowing you to gaze at his lower stomach. You sighed contentedly. He had fallen asleep on you again. 

But, he was so beautiful.

You snuggled closer to him. Resting your head on his chest, you wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled. As you gave a light squeeze, you heard him groan before placing one of his arms around you, too. Mike pulled you closer to him. His firm muscles constricting against you. A soft kiss atop your head. This made your heart swell as a rush of affection flooded your veins.

You never wanted to leave. Even if you could have stayed like this forever, it wouldn’t have been long enough. Each passing second with him was a gift you were fortunate to have. Your eyes began to gloss and the familiar sting followed.

His rising and falling chest was your composer, his heart the symphony to a lullaby only your ears could hear. A few tears spilled from your eyes. You tried to blink them away before they soaked Mike’s shirt, but they kept flowing.

“(F/N)?”

Through your sobbing, you whispered, “Sorry.” Trying to catch your convulsive breaths.

You could hear his grogginess, but his tone was overflowing with concern. “Was it—another bad dream?”

“No—”

“Cause I’m right here, my love.”

He grabbed your hand, ever so gently, and placed it on his chest. There it was, just like he said. Just like you felt only moments before. Beating in a way that it only beat for you. His heart its own unique rhythm. This solaced you. He was laying right there next to you. It was real and so was he. Your love. Before you knew it, you were weeping from the intensity of your high with no end in sight.

Mike adjusted himself so he could sit up and rest his back against the headboard. Although his hands were large, he was elegant in lifting you up to him. You sat there in his lap as his warm, strong muscles cradled you. Pulling you snug against him. You felt terrible for waking him, but it was where you needed to be. Forever.

He lightly stroked your hair as he soothed you. He was so good to you; so patient to your needs. Not once did he ever make you feel unloved or unsafe. Especially when in his arms.  

A shiver shot down your arms. He must have felt you shake because he leaned down to grab the blanket to wrap you in. Your face was rested perfectly in the crook of his neck, as your hands clutched onto his shirt. You were never letting go of him. Every tear you shed, was a drop of love you were going to give him for the rest of your life. And you were ready to give him plenty more.

“Shh.” Mike cooed as he gently rocked you.

“I just… love you so much.”

Mike stopped rocking you. He gently placed his palm to the side of your face and wiped away all the wetness. He did the other side with the same hand. Then, he took your chin and lifted your head to face him. His hair was perfectly messy.

“I know you do.” His words a murmur against your ear, as he leaned in. “Now, let me show you how much _I_ love you.”

You were a doll in his arms. Anything he wanted to do to you, you were going to let him. Mike carefully drew the covers off of you before he placed you next to him on the bed. He got off the bed and slowly lifted his shirt up and off of him. You grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it, inhaling his scent. The moon shone in through your window, casting intricate shadows along his body. You admired how well-built he was. From his broad shoulders that could lift you up in one fell swoop, to his hips.

He took his bottoms and shoved those off of him. In front of you was the man of your dreams. You wanted him so badly you could feel your core soaking with hot fluid. You writhed from anticipation glancing down to his erection.

Mike got back on the bed and crawled towards you. Once there, he placed a hand on either side of you and looked down into your eyes. Strands of hair curtained his face, but through them you could see the burning lust in his eyes.  

Your breath caught in your throat as you sloped lower onto the bed, never breaking your eye contact. He took the pillow away from you and dipped to place a chaste kiss to your chest. His lips were soft against your skin. You feel his hot, wet tongue glide over your collarbone and up to the side of your neck just below your ear. He kisses the spot, lingering there for a moment.

Your heart hurts when he is no longer suffocating you. It feels cold when he lifts himself back up.

“Up, sweetheart.”

You sit up for him so he can take your shirt off. Then lift your hips so he can remove your bottoms. Mike makes sure to be extra careful with you. He discards the clothing to the floor and lays you back down. By this point your heart is about to burst. While Mike supported his weight on one hand, he took the other and trailed his fingers down to your folds.

“Let’s get you wet for me, my love.” Mike’s voice was low and his tone tender.  

Long, thick fingers rubbed along your slit. They were becoming coated in your juice, as the friction turned silky. Mike noticed the elicited reaction because he tentatively opened your folds with his fingers before dipping one inside of you. You felt yourself clench onto him.

Mike slid the finger out of you, slowly. When he heard you whimper, he pumped two in. He knew one finger wasn’t enough to satiate you. You bucked your hips from his thrust. Once you were slick, Mike began to bash, like a battering ram, into your womanhood. He was merciless. You cried out for him. Both of your hands slammed down onto the bed, curled into the sheets, and tugged at them in immense pleasure.

“Mike.” You cried out through shallow breaths.

He didn’t say a word as he continued to pound into you, even adding a third finger. You wouldn’t be able to control yourself much longer if he kept this up. You could feel your fluids leaking.

Finally, he slowed his tempo and went down to one finger again. You could hear him leave and enter you. The sounds of how wet he made you, caused more fluid to gush from your insides. Your eyes were clamped shut so tight. You allowed your body to relax a bit more once Mike’s finger was gone. But you knew what was coming next. Mike had prepped you for it.

You felt the bed dip as he positioned himself in front of you, on his knees. You tilted your head to the side so you could see him better. Mike grabbed onto your waist and pulled you closer to him. He released a hand from your side to help guide his stiff erection to your folds. As he wet his tip, he lolled his head back. He was completely exposed to you just as you were to him.

You could feel his hand moving his cock up and down against you. Each time he came up, you thought he was going to thrust himself inside of you, but he didn’t. You desperately whined. Your pelvic region tightened; you wanted release, but only with Mike. You would be patient, for him.

Once acclimated to your entrance, Mike shoved himself inside of you. Greedily, you clenched your walls around his large member, never wanting to let him go. He wasted no time as he plummeted into you. Mike moaned loudly as he shoved his entirety inside of you. It felt like you were going to rip apart. After a few hard thrusts, Mike pulled out of you. Both you and he let out a pained cry.

Just as you were about to ask if something was wrong, Mike hushed you. He got in the middle of the bed and stretched out his long legs. Even in the dark, you saw him waggle his finger as he beckoned you to come to him.  

He guided you onto his lap, where you felt his shaft stiffen even more under you. This position was your favorite. He settled nicely inside of you. Mike filled you deeper this way. You wrapped your legs around him, locking them at the ankles. Hands on top of his shoulders. His arms embraced you, forearms flush against your back, hands gripping your hair.

As you began to rock, Mike bucked his hips up into you. He licked his lips before crashing to yours. He tasted so good and his tongue suffocated you. You were being completely filled by Mike and your heart was all the better. As he got into kissing you, you could feel his cock twitch inside of your walls. When you squeezed, Mike growled in your mouth before pulling away. He was panting, his warm breath hitting just below your chin.  

You let out a lusty sigh as Mike’s hot tongue started lapping the side of your neck. He bit down softly, sucking and pulling on your sensitive skin, then quickly licked away the sting.  

Both of you moaned the other’s name as Mike gripped onto your sides and forced you down harder onto him. You could feel his nails digging into your flesh as he was getting close to his climax. You let him move you so he could get the best penetration. He rocked you back and forth brutally. Mike moaned frantically; a painful cry for his absolution.

Suddenly, you felt your core become warm and he released himself inside of you. His grunting coaxed you into your own climax. You moved your hands to the side of his face and lifted. You wanted to look at him as your essence seeped out, becoming one with his seed.

“I love you.” Mike muttered.

You felt tears brim your eyes. “I love you, too.”

Mike leaned forward to kiss you. Both of you wrapped your arms around the other as you rolled back onto the bed. Neither of you wanted to get up. You felt so close to him, leaving now would only make you cry again. You huddled into his arms, kissing his chest.

Mike was the first one to fall back asleep, but this time, your tears were of joy. When he felt them, he pulled you in tighter. Skin to skin. Not long afterwards, his breathing lulled to you sleep. Comforted by his lullaby.

 

When you woke, you were facing the window. The leafless black branches of trees prominent against the grey sky was what you saw. You abruptly sat up and turned. Mike’s side of the bed was empty. You placed a hand there underneath the covers. It was like ice. Then, you placed your head in your hands and let the tears come cascading down. 

 

You remembered. Remembered why this world was so cruel; why his favorite season was fall.

 

Because it had been the last season… when he was here...

 

With you. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ hope you liked it. Just a little sugar for his sweetness. ❤  
>  You did say that you wanted more Mike. ;)  
> (Okay, like seriously though, I was actually bawling writing this. The song is just so beautiful. I had it on repeat while I wrote this and it just flowed out of me).


End file.
